comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Crossbrawl
Crossbrawl is a comic series created by Comix-Blade in the eve of the creation of an indie crossover game that would be titled 'Pixel Royale' the comic would be aimed to not only criticize indie developers in general but to also bring to light the trouble of creating an indie crossover comic with a story and characters whom have little to do with one another. Story When a strange light appears over an unspecified dimension that would eventually be known as the 'Cross zone' a strange occurrence immediately begins. Launching characters from different worlds to another. Some planets would collide in one way or another fusing what was of unrelated worlds into one. Noah along with Team 16 came face to face with this situation with the landing of an unknown robot-humanoid by the name of Technic. Shortly after their reunion, several planets would begin to fuse into one. Leading to these planets not only becoming unstable but beginning civil wars with one another for dominance. Sagas Each saga would encounter certain themes directed at a certain developer. When this saga would come into full circle. That main devs character would be the main light and would be the subject of criticism as well as the certain indie development type. Introduction: Introductions theme was never set in stone officially, it can be recognized as the reunion of Devs coming together under a united banner due to similarities but as time went on tides turned sour leaving some to be far more critical than others were supposed to be. Impossible Realms Saga: The subject on this saga was more geared towards Devs who have high inspiration, high drive, but the lack of taking care of what needed to be taken care of. The main focus here was the divide line between Delta's relationship with the rest of the main cast, while she does try to co-operate with others, it's clear that her attempts to isolate her from the group as she has a lot of idea's that when attempted to take care of it. Another form of inspiration springs up, delaying the expected efforts to never be a reality, if when it comes true. Interest is gone. Turbowaves Saga: While Technic was given one of the more intense moments in Crossbrawl (Second to Noah) in Turbowaves saga confronts the issue of lack of acceptance and one has to do to properly fit in without losing their identity in the process of joining the indie world. Making them more realistic to what is to come but at the same time, trying to not take the words of everyone without some form of friendly opinion to come in. Bas Makes Saga: While originally supposed to be the last saga, The Bas makes saga focus' on Noah, as he is trying to focus more on self stability as well as focusing on what needs to be done and won't hesitate to get it done. As this saga focus' more on self sufficiency as well as determination to get everything done. Bringing a close to most of the story arcs surrounding Noah from the beginning of the Introduction Saga to an end. Meta-End Saga: This Saga involves the heavy debate of Team sufficiency as well as team stability in the indie dev environment. As when the introduction of Peter comes into play. It's clear that the rest of the cast finds him to be absolutely distant and far from what all the other characters would consider a 'safe player' making the Meta-End saga challenge the idea of Indie Teams open heart relationship and a team who is more paranoid of the new commers than those who prefer the team stay the same. The Comic is confirmed to run a grand total of 60 Issues, which is a lot longer than needed to be but due to the termination of Pixel Royale and James Evans' drive to not make the comic series feel 'incomplete' it was driven on to be longer. News Since While the Comix-Blade crossover game, Radiant Combatant was in development. The beginning of the games development moved forward until a sudden realization occurred which forced the continuation and script editing to Crossbrawl leading to the revival of news personally, when discussed of the comics OST, it went down on record of the comic. "I'm making original music for these characters and their universes, if I can do that for them. Imma go with it." Which is the creators way of saying he's loyal to the project until the end. Trivia * When news came around that Pixel Royale was killed off, interest in Crossbrawl had died out. Leading those to believe the comic was cancelled. While James wasn't in command of Pixel Royale, he was in complete command of the Crossbrawl comic. * This is one of the few comics where the Logo wasn't created by the Comix-Blade team, it was created by Turbowave Games. * Technically the first official Comix-Blade crossover. * In a one on one discussion with the Comix-Blade team, it was revealed James was more concerned with tying up loose ends with Crossbrawl then actually getting around to working on Radiant Combatant. * 99% of the cast is from other material unrelated to Comix-Blade. * Crossbrawls comic storyline was originally going to be the Pixel Royale storyline, until it was revealed that one of the characters would be killed off ( Nano ) leading to a debate to the stories portrayl of how Comix-Blade will handle the characters. * In a discussion with Crossbrawl, James expressed massive grief with Pixel Royales' cancellation, which would eventually be the fuel needed for him to move Crossbrawl forward and avoid the cancellation of the game. Category:3rd Party Category:Co-Operation Category:Comix-Blade supported